Cold as Ice
by KungThomasDenTrettonde
Summary: Gale and Peeta made it out of the games, but at the cost of their freedom. Peeta is seen as a revolutionary after the escape in the arena and the approaching 3rd Quater Quell holds a surprise for all. Unrest in Panem is at a high, and the foreign threat grows. Sequel to The Hawthorne Games, Rated M for scenes throughout. Gale/Peeta SLASH [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Cold as Ice - Prologue**

"You never get off this train."

The last words spoken to the two of us, now standing in the Justice building of District 1, about to face the mob who hates us for saving ourselves.

The victory tour may have only just begun, but life was never the same once we won the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

"President Snow." I say, doing a polite nod to the man I'm shaking hands with.  
"Mr Hawthorne." He says curtly in reply.  
"President Snow." I hear Peeta say to my right.  
"Mr Mellark." is the reply, the tone unchanged.

We're finally leaving the capitol. The games finished just over a week ago, and since then it's been interview after interview, highlight reels and shaking hands with people.

Haymitch and Effie stand to the left of the two of us. Effie's face is one of a child trying to suppress immense excitement, and failing spectacularly. Haymitch just stands there, expression blank.

District Twelve is the same as it has ever been, but still looks tatty compared to the opulence of the Capitol. Snow stands there, at the Justice building looking ever so out of place in his white suit. Peacekeepers are everywhere, and everything is very much silent.

Taking this as a cue, Peeta and I turn simultaneously and face the crowd. I can see my family, my friends and, and Katniss. I avoid eye contact with her, and Peeta and I join hands and hold them to the sky. The silence breaks as cheers flood the courtyard, partly due to pride of our district winning, partly due to the year of gifts and extra food the Capitol with bring in I guess.

A cough from Effie telling us to return to the justice building. In there, Snow doesn't pay me or Peeta a look as he moves towards the door leading to the train station. He stops just before it, turning to us.  
"I'll see you both very soon. I need to speak with you of certain matters." He says,  
Without waiting for a response or confirmation, he strides through the door, his foray of followers walking after him, looking disgusted at the quality of the surroundings, leaving myself, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie in the room.

"What did he mean, certain matters?" Peeta asks.  
"Not here" I whisper as I nudge him.  
"Nobody else is here. Effie already knows." he says.  
"Snow has ears everywhere." I whisper again. "Haymitch, what now?"  
"Now... Victory tour. You have a few days here, before you have to go tour all the districts, meet fellow victors and become the epitome of Capitol generosity, so nothing major." Haymitch says rolling his eyes.

I chuckle, detecting the sarcasm in his tone.  
"Well I'm going home. I haven't seen my brothers in a long time."  
"Victor's Village house C is yours. Peeta yours is house B." Effie says, "That's where your families are now. Winning certifies an upgrade in class for all relatives."

Nodding to Effie, I go to leave through a side door. I don't want to have to face the crowds; the journey back left me too exhausted to deal with many people at once. Peeta follows and we move through the streets unnoticed by most. Peeta takes my hand as we walk through the streets, and shuffles closer to me as we approach the gates.

It's snowed recently, and I can see our breath as we walk under the metal arch into the ghost town that is the Victor's village. All of the houses but three are unoccupied, one of them mine and one of them Peeta's. The other's is Haymitch's, which without the servant hired by the Capitol would've been a wreck by this time.

I draw Peeta in and kiss him before turning to walk up the steps to house C. The door is unlocked, and the warmth of the house hits me as I walk through the door to the yells of my family welcoming me home.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

* * *

The house is empty. My parents must be at the bakery. They've always been dedicated, and I guess my sudden fortune must not matter to them, so long as they can continue the day job. Still, I make myself comfortable. With a mug of tea in my hand, I sit. It feels like I'm back in the Capitol, or a more rustic version.

My mind begins to drift back to the events of the games, but before anything comes to surface there's a knock at the door.

"Gale." I say, letting him in.  
"Hey."  
"Short family visit." I say.  
"Yeah, I think they got that I didn't want to be swamped. So they told me to go adjust for a few hours."  
"Makes sense. My parents must still be at the bakery. If they are working normal hours they'll be back soon. I want to introduce you."  
Gale's face tenses at the prospect.  
"You don't have too." I say, disappointment growing.  
"No. I will, but I want a mug of tea first."

Now both of us sit on the soft sofa.  
"Where do they get the tea from do you think?" I ask.  
"Well, since whatever happened that broke the original state union, way back when, all tea has to be imported I think."  
"Where from?"  
"One of the other New world states. Euros or Saris perhaps."  
"Old Europe and Asia?"  
"Yeah, they're still doing their thing. I did some reading at the capitol. There's more history for them than for us available."  
"Kati was from Euros, originally anyway. New Budapest she told me."  
"Maybe that's where she went. Home." Gale says, contemplating.  
"Doesn't explain the panic of the Capitol though does it? One girl escaping the games."  
"She defied them and broke out, and then threatened them. Panem is locked tight, so nobody knows what goes on here. I doubt the other Unions know that each year twenty three kids are killed off for entertainment."  
"You think she came to secure information?"  
"It's possible. She could fight better than any of us, and she was well enough to climb out the wreckage of part of the arena."  
"So that's why Snow is so pissed, and at us because I certainly seemed like an accomplice."  
I've finished my tea and I hear the door open. Mum and Dad.

Footsteps, but only one set. One person.  
"Hello boys." A curt voice says.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne:**

* * *

Snow is speaking to Peeta privately now. How he got away from his followers and off a train that left hours ago I don't know, but I'm scared.

Peeta emerges from the door of the study. Snow walks past him, and without looking, leaves the house.  
"Peeta what did he say?"  
"Gratitude. People think I'm in on the plan. From nowhere the unedited footage of Kati leaked and people are starting to think I was in on it with her. Snow says, he says I can't show anything more than gratitude and keep talking about her to a minimum. If I don't," he pauses, "bad things will happen."

The days home flew. Peeta's finally calm, but he's terrified.  
"Onto the train."  
"Where do we stop?" I ask the conductor.  
"District one, then upwards to 11, then through the rest of the districts until you reach the Capitol."

I walk into the cabin and see Haymitch sitting down with a glass of whiskey. Without looking at me, he begins to speak.  
"You never get off this train."


	2. Foreign Powers

**Cold as Ice - Chapter One**

I was told the whole of the populace of District 1 would be standing before us. I was told correctly.

The opulence of the centre square in District 1 blinds me. Sunshine reflects off of every golden plated surface, every slab of marble. About half a million people are standing, staring at Peeta and I on stage, all of them silent, waiting for us to begin.

I step forwards. I promised Peeta I would start, especially after he nearly had a panic attack. I think he's scared of speaking in front of all these people. If only he knew how good he is.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District 1, I wish to extend my thanks for this most gracious reception."  
Effie wrote the cards. That much is obvious. Yet in the eyes of those before us, I don't see the hatred I expected. I see more, pity, and sadness. What? I put the cards out of view and continue.  
"But it is not the wondrous nature of your greeting I wish to discuss. You all live in one of the richest districts and yet you do not act superior to all."  
This is of course a lie, for most of them anyway. But I need to do something. They have gold plated houses and five to twelve have starving children.  
"I wish to appeal to you today, to do something worthy. I ask you all to help others. Not three months ago, I spent most nights hungry so that my younger brothers could have something to eat. My family were better off than many still in twelve. I saw children begging in the streets each day, and I could do nothing to help. Small amounts of money which are nothing to you could help save lives in every district which is not as well off as you are. Places like twelve, eleven, seven, nine, all need more."  
I pause, not sure what to say. Seeing the families of the tributes standing on a stage opposite, I continue.  
"Both Argent and Vair were competent fighters, very skilled in their acts."  
Peeta coughs. I step back, and let him walk up to the mic.

"I never knew Argent, nor Vair beyond simply speaking to them during training. They were kind, considerate, and skilled. I could see what they could do, the potential they have. It is a crime that they were taken from you."

I can pretty much hear Effie and Haymitch gasp from inside the Justice building. The crowd emulates their reaction, and I see Peeta's eyes widen.

I move to take the microphone from him.  
"Both were courageous. We have people similar in twelve, people who never get a chance. That is why I plead for your help for all other districts. There is to be a donation point set up in the centre of each district set up. Anything you can spare to help others. Thank you."

I take Peeta by the arm and pull him into the Justice building. Surprisingly people applaud us on the way out. Inside Effie and Haymitch approach us.  
"Good Gale. Setting up good reputation will help you in the other districts. Not two, that's never going to go well."  
"I felt I had to do something. They have everything yet, I can't put my finger on what,"  
"They fear the games." I hear a voice say.

An old woman has entered the justice building. The Mayor of District 1.  
"Victory brings great profits to our district but at a cost. They know too well what happens to victors."  
"But 1 is a career district." Peeta says.  
"True. We do well often, but being a victor is no fun. I'm sure you've been told."  
I'm confused. One is the Capitol lap dog, and here is the Mayor essentially slagging them off.  
"Come with me, I wish to speak to you before you depart to Eleven."

Effie excuses herself and heads off to the train while Haymitch, Peeta and I follow the Mayor. Once we are in her office, she shuts the door.  
"Peeta Mellark, I believe you have worsened your predicament." she says, sitting down.  
"What?"  
"You aren't supposed to be that gracious. Snow wants us all separate. Ever heard of Divide and Conquer? You called the Capitol criminals and that's only going to worsen you're track record."  
Peeta's clearly been thinking about this, and is starting to look scared.  
"Excuse me Mayor but why are you expressing concern over him. You're doing exactly what you've said not to, and if anything it's worse that you're the one saying it. One is in lap of Snow." I butt in, somewhat angrily. How dare she, she practically threatened him.  
She laughs.  
"Please, you're practically royalty now; you can call me Opera, yes like the old thing. I can say what I wish Mr Hawthorne, Snow can't harm me."  
"He's heard that. He has eyes and ears everywhere." Haymitch says.  
"Not here, not in most of One. He thinks he does, but it turns out people change sides quickly when money is involved, and I have lots of money."  
She pauses, before pressing some buttons before her. A map of Panem appears on a screen behind her.  
"You're all here" she says pointing to District 1. At her touch a series of graphs and tables appear next to it. "These are the district's finances. Our main output may appear to be gemstones, but we output more hard cash than that. We control the whole market of both and the Capitol is our best customer. One snip and they lose all their finances and pretty jewellery. Snow knows this so is nice to us. He build our tribute training centres and gives us info on each year's games. In turn, we finance it."

"So he gives you an advantage?" Peeta asks  
"In a sense. We were already training tributes but now we don't have to worry about it too much."  
She flicks a hand and the screen disappears. "Things in One aren't what they seem. Be wary of that. We may seem the perfect ally, but that's just an image." she says. "Victors are as much as they seem as One is. Just wait and you'll see. Just bear in mind the victor's motto."

With that she motions us out of her office.  
"What did she mean?" I ask once we're back on the train.  
"Libertatem." Haymitch replies. "It's the ironic motto of the victors. Freedom from the games, but no more freedom from the capitol as a citizen of One or Twelve."

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

* * *

District 11 passed without much interference. No invitation to the Mayor's office but the same look in everyone's eyes. Pity. A bit of hatred mixed in with the lot in Eleven.

"Not as much as I expected." Gale says as we leave the stage.  
"You did offer them a bounteous fund of money."  
"The donations?"  
"Yes. Enough to buy a kilo of diamonds from District One. Seems you have made a change for the better." Haymitch says.  
"At least I avoided another slip up." I say.  
Gale kisses me lightly on the lips. "You were great."  
"Thanks." I can feel my cheeks reddening. "Where to next?" I ask Effie.  
"Seven. The Mayor there wants to meet you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." she pauses, "Kati was his niece."  
"But Kat-" I begin before Gale stops me.  
"Well help Peeta write a great eulogy for her then. Snow can't blame him for that, she saved him more than I ever did."  
Effie nods.

The train ride was fairly short, and before I know it the people of District Seven are strewn out before Gale and I. The mayor of Seven, a short rather large man stands next to a tall, thin faced woman. She sends chills down my spine, but I am here with a job to do.

I step forward first.  
"The peoples here in Seven have been most hospitable, and for that Gale and I extend our gratitude. But I have something more to be grateful to."  
I turn to one family .  
"I saw Arbor once. What hit me first was his strength and his presence. A more promising representative for Seven I never saw."  
I turn to the other family. It's time for my hours of speech writing with Effie to work.  
"But to one individual I am most grateful. She saved me more times than I can count. She was skilled, more so than Gale or the tributes from Two who trained for so long for their time in the arena. She protected me when I was weak, and in doing so showed greater kindness and humanity than I ever perceived possible."  
I pause. Snow will be watching this, and I have this one moment to clear my name, to denounce any long time link with Kati over her escape.

But I can't.

"Kati's demise still saddens me, for such a pure person to be taken from life, so cruelly. Denied the justice even of a heroic death, she made it one, by sparing me. I am eternally grateful, and I wish to donate ten percent of my winning money to Kati and her family, and another fifteen percent to District Seven as a whole. I only ask that she be commemorated in some way which pays true respect to her. It's no way to repay what she did for me, but it's a start."

I step back, and catch Gale's eyes. He looks at me with a look of fear but admiration. I grimace, passing the message that Snow and his opinion can go fuck itself.

Gale's speech is much of the same, honouring both Arbor and Kati, and emphasizing how much it meant to him that Kati kept me safe. Afterwards we return to the justice building and are escorted to the office of the mayor.

"Mayor." I say, entering the office. Gale and Haymitch follow, and make similar greetings.  
The mayor sits in oaken chair, and the thin faced woman stands in the corner.  
"Don't sit down. We are going for a walk."

The two escort us down a staircase into a tunnel. The walk is long but soon we emerge at a house on the outskirts of the district.  
"My holiday home." The mayor says. "Somewhere we can't be overheard."

He sits us down in the parlour of the house with a mug of tea.  
"The finest from across the great sea." He says. "Now we talk of business." He motions to the thin faced woman.  
She speaks with a voice thick with an accent I'm not familiar with.  
"Good day. My name is Marija Zégnich, representative of the Union I believe you know of as Euros."  
She shakes hands with us all before sitting back down.  
"So if it's not called Euros what is it called?"  
"It's known as the Amanhecer Nacao. Named by the great power there, Porto-Iberia. It's a union of 7 states. I won't go into all the names and separate principalities."  
"Is that where you're from?"  
"Porto-Iberia? No, I'm from Romobalka, a different state there. I'm here representing the AN and NUK."  
"NUK?"  
"Similar Union but the Asian one. National Union of Katakan."  
"Why are you here?"  
"On personal request, from the Mayors of eight of your twelve districts."  
"But nobody comes here." Haymitch says."  
"Your president needs to keep good foreign relations, hence his decision to allow me here. But I'm not here simply for a visit."  
The mayor of Seven continues from here.  
"She came because of a certain event which happened in the last games, and a certain event which occured after."  
"Kati?" Peeta asks before he can stop himself.  
"Indeed. She is safe Peeta, I promise. Though she did receive a great eulogy. She can't come, for obvious reasons."  
"Then what is your reason for being here."  
Marija puts her mug of tea down. "All will become clear. Just know we are here, and we are watching."

* * *

_Not much more on the Victory Tour to do. Probably going to be just one more chapter on it, mostly about 2 then Capitol then 75th Games. It may seem pretty bad now but everything rolls to a decent storyline soon. I mean I can't just write smut (maybe later) so I'm trying to do something with it, while not ruining Hunger Games for myself. I'm trying my best okay!_

_Thanks for the good response to the Prologue. Please review, even if you have nothing much to say, just a "You doing okay!" would be amazing right now. And Please fav/follow if you liked it, It will get better soon I promise._

_Thomas_


	3. One Last

**Cold as Ice - Chapter Two**

The end of our tour came quickly. We got a warm reception in some districts, a cold one in others. Yet the Capitol was the end of our tour journey. Then we were as free as we ever would be - according to Haymitch, not at all.

Yet as the presidential palace stood before us, men and women dressed in a variety of strange and wonderful costumes, I felt more oppressed than I'd ever been. I didn't belong here, and neither did Peeta. We belong in Twelve, around our people, not around men dressed as neon lights and women dressed as birds of paradise.

"I want to be sick." Peeta whispered into my ear.  
"Like those over there?" I asked, indicating to the queue of people waiting to drink a clear, lavender coloured liquid, before throwing up into some bin shaped thing.  
"No, mine is real, not so I can eat more fancy food."  
"Well, I don't blame them. I mean, the roasted rabbit with a", I paused to look at the label, "pine smoked quail, red wine reduction and pomegranate jus is simple to die for. I don't know how I'd live without it."  
Peeta laughed. "Well, I mean its typical Seam food isn't it. Sounds _Divine_."

Effie came along and tapped us both into shoulders, reminding us oh so subtlety that we were supposed to be making a good attempt to socialise with the game sponsors, in the hope they may hate Twelve less next year. We begrudgingly go and talk to some people, including a women with Eyelashes as long as Katniss' hair.

The thought of mentoring next year is a terrifying prospect. I doubt we'll be so lucky, and with it being a Quarter Quell year, it'll be even more intense.

Snow stood up to make a speech, all about unity and patriotism and holding true to the values of Panem. It's all propaganda, so I just sit with Haymitch, glass of Scotch in hand, and pretend to look interested. Peeta is with Effie, not being much of a drinker.

"You and Peeta." Haymitch says,  
"Yes? What about us?" I ask, confused as to where this is going.  
"You two are?" he says.  
"Yes. I take it that's okay?" I tell him.  
"Of course, it's just. You two need to be careful. A toe out of line, and the capitol will not hesitate."  
"I know."  
"Good, so be careful. You may both be victors, but Snow will have order."  
I nod, showing I understand.  
"Now, let's go and meet some more sponsors, I know you're dying too." he says with a grimace.

The rest of the night is spent talking to people I really don't care about. I grab Peeta at some point, and make an excuse to Effie to get us both away, telling her that I'm taking him for a walk. She eyes me suspiciously, but agrees. Haymitch also eyes us jealously as we walk away.

"Thank you. I don't know how much of more of Jahana Argent telling me about her pugs I could take." Peeta tells me.  
I take his hand in mine, "It was my pleasure." I tell him, as we walk past hedges and fountains and sculptures of Snow."  
"Oh you're so good to me. You know I love Snow's vanity and topiary."  
"I don't know what that last bit means but okay."  
Peeta laughs, and we stop before a large neon fountain. He goes up to tip toes and kisses me. It's slow, but passionate, and I can feel myself grinning as I kiss him back.  
"How about we have some actual fun this last night in luxury." he suggests.  
"I like the way you think. "  
"Hotel or that bush shaped like Snow." Peeta laughs.  
"I'd prefer the latter, but it'll have to be the former."  
Peeta takes my hand and leads me back towards the Hotel.

The door is open for about a second before we're on each other once more. The door shuts quickly and before I know it, I'm on top of Peeta and the bed, kissing at his neck. I can feel how excited for this he is against my own excitement. Peeta stretches and pulls his shirt off, and mine comes off just after. The trousers and underwear last even less time and before Peeta knows it he's in my mouth.

The way he moans and groans, all his noises, they all excite me so much more. We've both come a long way since our first night together on the train, and I know exactly where my tongue needs to go to make him say my name. I pride myself on it in fact.

He gasps and pants, begging for more, and it turns me on so much. I can feel him beginning to tense so I slow to a stop, instead picking up the lube from the bedside table. Once I'm slicked I go on in, and god, it's so good,  
"Gale." Peeta gasps as I push in and out.  
It's not long before I tense up myself, Peeta working himself below me, and I yell his name for all to hear. I fall on top of him, gasping to regain my breath, Peeta laughing to himself below me.

We stay like this for a minute or so, then Peeta gets up and cleans us both up. I pour a glass of wine for us each from the minibar, and we clink glasses.  
"To us, and one last fuck in the capitol." he says.  
"Yeah, may they piss off forever."

If only we known then how everything was about to change.


End file.
